User talk:Jagre/archive 2
notes here is a little situation i like to call "how long will the bickering last when it is on my own page?" :i took the discussion here because it i do not believe it is appropriate for places like a build or guide discussion page. :note: please post in existing sections or create a new section at the top. :also note: all statements considered either inflammatory or inaccurate will be deleted immediately Request: please have patience with me. Although I am a fast learner, I am new to using guildwiki discussion pages. Very much appreciated. Jagre 02:45, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Venting Frustration I'm tired of being (fill-in-here) against. :note: this discussion will be kept strictly to my own user page. there have been no attacks directed at anyone, but rather to the world in general. :Jagre 01:45, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::Note that just because you aren't directing it at one person, this is still a violation of GW:NPA. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::MAKING STATEMENTS AGAINST THE WORLD IN GENERAL IS NOT AGAINST ANY POLICY! Jagre 01:50, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::.......Jinkas 01:43, 20 March 2007 (CDT) (please do not take my edits personally either Jinkas and know that my reasons are not meant to hurt you.) :::I only used those words at first before I understood and I NO LONGER USE THOSE WORDS ANY MORE EXCEPT WHEN I SAY "MY EDITS"Jagre 01:49, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::While editors can be merciless, they are, for the most part, not malicious. People aren't out to get you and they aren't trying to attack you specifically. Someone not liking a build you made isn't a comment on you, it is solely a reflection on the build itself. You might want to read GW:AGF. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Are you angry at me? I HAVE NEVER DONE ANY OF THE FOLLOWING: *Racial, sexual, homophobic, ageist, religious, political, or ethnic epithets directed against another contributor. Disagreement over what constitutes a religion, race, sexual preference, or ethnicity is not a legitimate excuse. *Using someone's affiliations as a means of dismissing or discrediting their views — regardless of whether said affiliations are mainstream or extreme. *Threats of legal action. *Threats of physical violence, particularly death threats. *Threats of vandalism to userpages or talk pages. *Threats to interfere with the usual operation of a user's computer. *Threats or actions which expose other contributors to political, religious or other persecution by government, their employer or any others. *Posting a link to an external source that fits the commonly accepted threshold for a personal attack, in a manner that incorporates the substance of that attack into discussion, including the suggestion that such a link applies to another editor, or that another editor needs to visit the external source containing the substance of the attack. :Jagre 01:54, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO DIDN"T GET IT THE FIRST and SECOND TIMES I posted it: ::I am sincerely sorry for the one time that I REALLY DID REVERT THE JAGUAR SWORD PAGE. It was an ACCIDENT. I AM SORRY THAT SOMETIMES I RESPOND WHEN I SHOULD IGNORE, I ASK HUMBLY that you understand that I am human and sometimes accidentally give people the opportunity to further retaliate against me, or whatever else I have done. I beg, please that you realize that my intent is to share knowledge and sometimes I accidentally include pointing out people's mistakes in this category. ' :In regards to any other "violations" you will have to humbly open your mind to the possibility that you may have been wrong, because, not to offend anyone here, but I have seen the evidence with my own eyes and it points elsewhere. :Jagre 02:04, 20 March 2007 (CDT) So, you post all the reasons you haven't violated GW:NPA and then delete all of the reasons that I posted in which you have? Wow, you will definitely win all the arguments if you don't let anybody else get a word in. What a strategy! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) ::Yeah, well it's my page, huh? But please realize that if you can give specific reasonable things, that I will most likely keep them up. -Jagre 02:06, 20 March 2007 (CDT) I am a victim Here-in lies a request, provided by following (GW:NPA)policy, :"Removal of text Removing unquestionable personal attacks from your own user talk page is much less of a concern than removing comments from other pages in GuildWiki. For text elsewhere, where such text is directed against you, removal requests should be directed to an admin to determine if the comments should remain, be archived, or be deleted. However, deletion should be rare, limited to situations where the comments pose an ongoing threat to a user such as revealing personal information in the attack." :for possibility of agreement that there are some personal attacks against me in the sections Build talk:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti and Talk:Meleemancer guide. :My proof of this lies here so far by the fact that much of the same topics of discussion have been brought, and are more appropriate to my own page. More specifically there is much discussion of user attitude, user style, and specific unintentional harmful actions of users, most of which is in no way related to the page where the discussion takes place. Reporting people is sometimes Rash and in some cases can be maliciously motivated I just wanted to let you know, Jagre, that at the risk of more attacks and swearing I have reported you again to Barek for your most recent violations of GW:NPA and GW:YAV. I feel that this is definitely a situation that admins need to get (or stay) involved in. You can be a great contributer to the wiki if you just follow its policies and don't take things personally. Jinkas 02:01, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ---- ::Oh, You mean the guy who violated the following policy: :"Removal of text Removing unquestionable personal attacks from your own user talk page is much less of a concern than removing comments from other pages in GuildWiki. For text elsewhere, where such text is directed against you, removal requests should be directed to an admin to determine if the comments should remain, be archived, or be deleted. However, deletion should be rare, limited to situations where the comments pose an ongoing threat to a user such as revealing personal information in the attack." :--such was not the case when he deleted my text. Oh yeah he also reverted twice, as is illustrated on Gem's Page. :Do you realize Jinkas, that your on-going threats and attempts to harm me are just what you are accusing me of? :I politely ask you to think logically about your actions, and apply the same standards to yourself that you apply to me. :Jagre 02:13, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Blanking what people say is considered very rude, even if it is on your talk page. Your continued capping and arrogant tone wont help either. Can i suggest you take a few days break before you consider posting on gwwiki. -- Xeon 02:08, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :sure man. but this is my own talk page and nobody has any obligation to post here. Jagre 02:13, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::This is a courtesy message to inform you about limiting the amount of edits you make to the same page so you do not spam the list. When making small edits can you use the 'Show preview' button and only use the 'Save page' button when you think the results from 'Show preview' are correct. -- Xeon 02:28, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::Another Courtesy Message: Using Minor Edit will allow Recent Change watchers (like myself) to more easily navigate recent changes. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :thank you Jagre 02:31, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Just To Point Out HOW IS IT THAT PEOPLE ARE ACCUSING ME OF "personal attacks" when they are on my own page? :Please realize that you are under no obligation to post here, although you are welcome to, as long as you realize the implications of this being my very own User Page :D. :Jagre 02:29, 20 March 2007 (CDT) GW:NPA was created because certain attitudes were disruptive to the Wiki and had a negative impact on the community. Regardless of whether or not you or anyone else for that matter is actually violating site policy, I would strongly urge you to consider thinking about how your actions are likely to effect other users before posting. I think everyone involved in this debate (myself included) should also consider this carefully, but, I in this instance, I am asking you to remember that GuildWiki cannot possibly survive unless we act in a manner befitting of a community, and something doesn't have to be a concrete violation of a site policy to have a negative impact on the community. Thank you for (hopefully) reading my little paragraph on our community, I would hope that you don't dismiss it summarily because I believe that as Jinkas said, you have the potential to be a valuable member of the aforementioned community. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :I won't be posting here again tonight, it is 2:34 AM, and to be honest, I am to tired to argue right now. I sincerely hope we can resolve this, preferably through discussion and mediation alone. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ )